Current State of the SF2 Wikias
GOD. What even happened to these wikias? When the first SF2 Wiki (known just as the Slender Fortress wiki) started, it was simple. Create pages based on existing SF2 bosses/maps/people/etc. For awhile, the pages were based on content from Glubbable's, like the maps and bosses, for example, Quadralex is a boss in Glubbable's (and is still in the servers, and is also a public boss) and Atomics. (also still in the servers and is also public(?) Things went "downhill" after awhile. What happened was when the first non-Glubbable related page was created, which was the Squidward Suicide's page. (which is an old LRG boss based on a creepypasta of the same name) Ever since that page was made, many other non-Glubbable related pages have been created,' and most of the content on the pages, whether it would be talking about something like bosses or maps, has never existed!' I'm serious, was there EVER such thing as a Virus Groudon SF2 Boss? No. Was there EVER such thing as a Head Eliminator SF2 Boss? Never was. What about slender_fan_breach? WON'T EVER BE A SF2 MAP, EVER. After all of these pages were made, the owner of the SF2 Wiki (Fireworks888) had to take action and removed the "Non-Official" pages and told us that the wiki was supposed to be for the "Official" servers. (which is Glubbable's currently) Because of this, everyone apologized and a new wiki was created, known as the Slender Fortress Non-Official wiki, on that wiki, any non-Glubbable related content goes there, while the Glubbable related content goes to the Slender Fortress ''wikia. Of course, on the non-official wiki, '''there were still many false pages created'. A few exceptions, however, which were some of my early (I mean, very early) SF2 bosses on my older SF2 server, LRG bosses, and a little bit of other SF2 servers. (though at the time, there were not very many SF2 servers) There were some of the worst pages in the non-official wiki, one of the worst offenders was the The Destructinator (Head Eliminator) ''page. The person who made the page (and other false pages) was called StanFord85, who was apparently the creator of "Cartoon + Anime" and is French. (even though there's already a thousand of those out there) StanFord85 '''Really, REALLY WANTED' all of this "bosses" created in SF2, he was acting as if his life depended on it, and when questioned about it, he'd flip out, especially saying to that person that "they don't have any imagination". Another terrible page that he created was the Bill Akame page. Apparently, Bill Akame is a character in StanFord85's "Cartoon + Anime". This character is supposed to be Akame from Akame Ga Kill!, who was possessed by Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. But, that page was an absolute flop, as it was literally. LITERALLY! A very broken page, not in functionality terms, but more of grammar and spelling, while StanFord85 is French, I can tolerate that he cannot speak English properly, but that page is still ridiculous, everything about the page, even the comments. The comments were probably the funniest part, as StanFord85 ''managed to even annoy ''Nin10doGMod, especially the fact that StanFord85 wants Nin10doGMod ''to make concept art for Bill Akame. ''Fortunately, there hasn't been any activity from StanFord85 on the SF2 Wikis ever since March 2017. But unfortunately... ...That was ONLY the beginning. To be continued...? Category:Classic Page